Secretos y mentiras Historia de dos ciudades
by Maya77
Summary: En Londres de principios del siglo XIX tiene lugar esta historia compleja y apasionante, donde los encuentros y desencuentros de los personajes serán la tónica. Un océano que separará dos vidas que parecen destinadas a no reencontrarse jamás. Mi último fic Skate.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Aquellas mujeres que estuvieron presentes el día de mi nacimiento, y que con los años luego me relataron con todo lujo de detalles, decían que no habían visto una criatura más hermosa, rechoncha y delicada que yo. Mi madre gritaba en una habitación enorme llena de ricos cortinajes y alfombras traídas de Oriente. Se agarraba fuertemente al cabecero de roble, con incrustaciones de plata, como único sitio al que aferrarse a la vida. La que sería después mi Nana, y dos criadas más de la casa, junto con la partera más famosa de Londres, se encargaron de que a mi madre no le faltara de nada, pero no se dieron cuenta de que había algo que no podrían hacer por ella: Darle vida. El sudor empapaba la camisa de algodón egipcio como única prenda que vestía la mujer a la que no conocí, pero que me trajo a este mundo. La criada más antigua de la casa, la señora Dupont, que había trabajado para ricos condes en Francia, secaba el sudor de la frente de mi madre y apartaba sus cabellos de la cara. La partera la animaba a empujar, pero después de casi veinte horas de esfuerzo, ya no le quedaban ganas de seguir haciéndolo. Tuvieron que darle un poco de opio para relajarla y quitarle el dolor. Nunca me dijeron de dónde sacaron aquella droga. Los bajos fondos de la capital británica estaban llenos, en sus oscuras calles envueltas en bruma, de gente que por unas monedas te ofrecía una buena mercancía. Es posible que mandaran a Mortimer, nuestro mayordomo llegado cuando mi padre solo era un niño, a por dicha sustancia. En ese aspecto dejaron de lado los detalles.

Diane Austen, que así se llamaba mi madre, dio un grito que se escuchó hasta al final del barrio acomodado en el cual me crié. Después de ese grito, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé como el de una rata que acabara de ser chamuscada por las brasas. Esa niña de rizado cabello moreno y piel de porcelana era yo. Siempre que me relatan ese día, no olvidan recordar que tiritaba como un pequeño conejito a punto de ser degollado para un guiso. Me colocaron sobre el cuerpo débil de mi madre y durante unas horas me acarició, me amamantó y me meció entre sus brazos. El calor de su cuerpo logró quitarme la tiritera. Mi Nana siempre me había contado que nací con los ojos muy abiertos del mismo color verde que ahora tengo y que observé el mundo que me rodeaba, casi frunciendo el ceño, como si desde ese momento ya no estuviera de acuerdo con el sitio donde me tocaría vivir.

Mi padre esperó pacientemente junto a algunos hombres con los que fumaba cigarrillos y compartía sendos vasos de whisky en el salón azul de nuestra casa destinado a las reuniones masculinas. Entre esos hombres se encontraba mi tío Alfred, el hermano pequeño de mi padre, que había venido desde Liverpool hacía más de un mes para unos negocios con la marina británica y todavía no se había marchado. También se encontraba uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, el señor Chamberlain, al que apenas conocí, porque acabó muriendo de una enfermedad que perdía a los hombres que iban con mujeres de mala reputación y que de niña no comprendía, pero que de adulta logré saber con más profundidad.

Decían que los hombres que frecuentaban los burdeles, el señor Chamberlain lo hacía, eso sí de aquellos donde acudía la flor y nata británica, donde se despilfarraba el champán y donde los espectáculos y las cenas costaban más de cincuenta libras por barba, acababan siendo castigados por el Altísimo, que les echaba una maldición por sucumbir de ese modo a los pecados de la carne, llenando sus cuerpos de pústulas, haciendo que hombres como robles acabaran convertidos en cadáveres andantes y con el rostro enjuto. Mi tío Chamberlain, como cariñosamente le llamé hasta que le vi la última vez en la primavera de 1820, fue uno de esos pecadores sin remedio y sin perdón. Ya en ese entonces, recuerdo que me costó mucho reconocerlo. Estaba más pálido, había perdido mucho peso y las ropas le caían por los hombros como si fuera un fantasma. No me dejó sentarme junto a él, ni darle un beso en la mejilla y cuando se marchó vi un brillo en sus ojos y una tristeza que me anunciaron que no volvería a verle nunca más.

Los acontecimientos que marcarían mi infancia, mi juventud e incluso mi adultez, es decir, gran parte de mi vida, comenzaron cuando yo solo tenía unos meses y aún no había aprendido a caminar. Me costó mucho entenderlo cuando fui mayor y mucho más encontrar a alguien que quisiera contármelo.

Mis padres eran un matrimonio modelo, paseaban del brazo por las calles más céntricas de la ciudad, eran admirados por su saber estar, su decoro y sus buenos modales. Tenían reputación de honrados y buenos anfitriones en cenas, bailes y pomposas fiestas que daban a sus amigos y conocidos en los jardines de la gran casa que habían heredado de mi familia paterna al morir mi abuela, pocos meses después de que mis padres contrajeran matrimonio. Como la mayoría de la gente pudiente de aquella época, y mucho tiempo después, los matrimonios estaban concertados desde la niñez. Mi madre, a pesar de sus raíces escocesas, no muy bien mirado por los ingleses más asentados, llegó a Londres con su familia con solo cuatro años, unos comerciantes que habían hecho una gran fortuna con la compra y venta de productos del lejano Oriente: sedas, especies, cosméticos para las damas y toda clase de productos nunca vistos por esas tierras. Mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, necesitaba permisos navales para poder llevar su barco hasta puerto londinense y así comenzar la ruta comercial de Londres a China. Para conseguir ese permiso tuvo que ir a las oficinas del oficial de la naviera, ese era mi abuelo August Austen, que había viajado por todo el mundo y lo siguió haciendo, hasta que quedó prostrado en una cama muchos años después. Fue así como ambos hombres se conocieron y entablaron amistad, como sus familias empezaron a frecuentarse y de ese modo mi padre y mi madre fueron viendo como sus destinos se unían con los años. El matrimonio se celebró cuando ambos tenían diecinueve años y la novia acudió a la Iglesia de San Pablo enfundada en un traje del más fino y puro blanco, dejando claro a la audiencia allí presente aquella mañana de abril, que la joven no había sido mancillada.

A pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos de niños, mi madre fue enviada a Paris con una famosa institutriz cuando apenas tenía trece años, cuando regresó ya tenía el vestido de novia en su cuarto y mi padre, enamorado de ella desde que la viera por primera vez, notó que algo había cambiado en la joven Diane, apenas conseguía que le mirara a los ojos, habían mantenido correspondía casi diaria en todos esos años de ausencia, y aunque él estuvo fuera de Londres encargándose de la flota de mi abuelo y sus negocios, nunca dejó de pensar en ella, y aun hoy estoy segura de que jamás dejó de hacerlo, a pesar de los acontecimientos que tuvo que vivir y la soledad que le acompañó hasta su muerte. Yo siempre tuve la certeza de que esperaba que ella volviera algún día junto a él. Pero nunca lo hizo.

Mi Nana, una negra llegada de África para servir como esclava a mis padres, fue la única que con el pasar de los años me contó exactamente que pasó aquella mañana de diciembre de 1812. Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que yo comprendiera, dejara de odiar la figura de la mujer que me dio la vida y entendiera muchas de las cosas que siendo niña me parecían imposibles.

Mi padre había salido esa mañana nubosa y fría hacía el puerto para recibir la flota de barcos para la naviera británica, había prometido regresar a tiempo para la comida. Mi madre llevaba días encerrada en su alcoba, sin más compañía que la soledad que la aturdía y la envenenaba. Solo salía para visitarme en mi cuarto, cogerme en sus brazos y cantarme alguna plegaría escocesa que su madre la habría enseñado siendo niña. Mi nana, dice que la sorprendió esa mañana con lágrimas que empapaban su rostro y mojaban su camisola de dormir, mientras me mecía y besaba mis cabellos que había empezado a ostentar la rebeldía que hoy tienen. Luego, pidió un cochero y la vieron salir a media mañana ataviada con su traje de lana azul cobalto, su sombrerito a juego con el bolso y sus guantes blancos del mismo tejido que el vestido. No llevaba equipaje, ni una sola maleta o bolso que delatara sus intenciones. Mi nana la vio cerrar la puerta y no se preocupo de averiguar dónde iba, ella era la señora de la casa y sabría lo que tenía que hacer.

No regresó ese día, tampoco al siguiente. Mi padre puso una denuncia a las autoridades policiales haciéndoles entender que no se había ido por su propio pie. Alguien la había retenido contra su voluntad. No dormía, no comía, se pasaba los días recorriendo las calles de Londres buscando alguna pista que le dijera dónde estaba. Mis abuelos llegaron desde las afueras de la ciudad, en la residencia que tenían cerca de un modesto barrio de comerciantes. Mi abuela se encargó de mis cuidados esas semanas posteriores y mi abuelo de tratar que mi padre no se volviera loco y acabara cometiendo alguna fechoría. Mi abuela paterna había muerto poco después de la boda de mis padres y mi abuelo estaba retirado en algún lugar de la campiña inglesa que visité alguna vez siendo niña. No se enteró de nada hasta mucho tiempo después. Mi madre había muerto a los ojos del mundo, incluso a los míos. Se decía, en los círculos sociales y en los clubs a los que ella asistía o a los que iba mi padre, que la señora Austen sufría un mal en el cerebro que le impedía ser feliz, querer a los suyos y cuidar de su familia. Estaba loca, decían, y como tal se había tirado del puente de Londres y unos policías del puerto, habían encontrado su cadáver intacto días después de su desaparición. Mis abuelos oficiaron una ceremonia de difuntos por su alma perdida. Se creyeron aquella patraña y murieron pensado que su hija se había vuelto loca y había decidido quitarse la vida. Mi padre sabía que mi abuelo había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero a los policías del puerto, a espaldas de mi abuela, que hicieron correr el rumor de la hija loca. De ese modo, no se pensaba que la señora Austen estaba por algún lugar de Gran Bretaña viviendo su libertad. Solo que aquella tampoco era la verdadera historia. Mi madre jamás salió por su propio pie de aquella casa, no acabó con su vida tirándose al Támesis, no buscó consuelo en ningún amante fortuito. Sin embargo, mi padre acabó asumiendo aquella historia, y cuando empecé a preguntar dónde estaba mi madre, porqué no había ningún retrato suyo en la casa, mi padre me condujo a su tumba y me dijo que había muerto dándome la vida. Mi inocencia infantil me hizo creer aquello y la culpa que conllevó saber que mi madre había muerto por mi responsabilidad, hizo que me sintiera fuera de lugar en muchos momentos. Nadie me contó la verdad, nadie me lo dijo. Solo mi nana muchos años después se atrevió a contarme un relato que me tuvo noches despierta y llorando de angustia. Me aconsejó que debiera olvidarme de ella, puesto que Diane había renegado de su vida marital y sobre todo de mí.

Durante semanas, casi meses, mi nana fue la única persona a la que vi. Mi padre estaba sumido en una grave depresión que a punto estuvo de llevarlo a la tumba.

-Estaba muerto en vida.-Me dijo muchos años después Oreta, mi nana africana, casi ciega por la vejez y con el pelo lleno de mechones blanquecinos.

Mi padre se pasó la mayor parte de mis primeros ocho años viajando con la flota de mi abuelo. Mientras tanto era mi nana quien se encargaba de mis cuidados junto a Bridge Periwinkle, la institutriz que mi padre había contratado para que me enseñara lo que correspondía a una señorita. Mi rebeldía y mi poco acuerdo con todo lo que acontecía a mí alrededor quedaron patente ante esta buena mujer una tarde de invierno en la que intentaba enseñarme a bordar. Fuera estaba lloviendo como lo había hecho durante toda la semana. Los jardines estaban llenos de barro y pude comprobar que la señorita Periwinkle estrenaba ese día botines nuevos de fino terciopelo rojo. Sabía, porque era una mujer coqueta que no dejaba ningún detalle a la improvisación, que no se metería en el barro con esos botines nuevos y caros que seguramente le había regalado el hombre con el que se mordía los labios cuando creía que nadie la veía. Debía resultar doloroso, porque la había escuchado algunas noches quejarse, pero nunca se separaba de ese hombre. Mi nana decía que una niña no tenía edad para ver esas cosas, y desde que habló con la institutriz en la biblioteca del ala oeste de nuestra casa, el hombre no volvió a visitarla allí, aunque seguro que se veían en secreto. Bridge llevaba dos años viviendo con nosotras y me observaba de reojo, mientras intentaba no pincharme con la aguja enhebrada en un hilo de color morado. Dejé el trapito en la mesa y me levanté educadamente.

-Señorita Austen aún no hemos terminado la tarea de hoy.

-Necesito ir al baño. No puedo aguantarme.-Le dije inocente a mis ocho años de edad. Ella me miró bajándose sus lentes y luego asintió no muy convencida.

Solo unos minutos después, Bridge comprobó que no había ido al baño y que estaba bajo la lluvia, chapoteando sobre los charcos del jardín, llenándome las medias blancas de barro y cubriendo mi vestido, mis manos y todo mi cuerpo de fango. Escuché el grito de mi nana y de la pobre Bridge desde el porche. Yo me crucé de brazos bajo la fría lluvia de Londres y resoplé como un potrillo. La institutriz se quitó los botines, algo que no había previsto, y se remangó un poco la falda, sobre los tobillos, la vi acercarse, pero dio un mal paso y cayó sobre sus posaderas como una manzana podrida cae del árbol.

-¡Señorita Austen! Su papá se pondrá muy triste al saber que su niña ha estado enfermita durante días sin poder moverse de la cama y al borde de la muerte.-Decía nana muy enfada.-Salga ahora mismo de ahí niña.

-¡Quiero libros!-Grité a pleno pulmón. Ya tenía libros, debió pensar la señorita Periwinkle, pero no eran de mi agrado.

-Acabas de estropearme uno de mis mejores vestidos, Katie.-Se dirigió la institutriz y vi como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. En ese momento me sentí culpable por mi insolente actitud.

-Solo quiero hacer cosas divertidas. No quiero estar siempre bordando, cantando y tocando el piano. Quiero pasear, montar a caballo y hacer excursiones por el campo. Quiero ir al parque…

-¡Cállate niña y mueve tu culo blanco hasta aquí! Vas a obligarme a darte unos azotes.-Desde aquella distancia entre el porche y el jardín, podía ver las llamas que salían disparadas de los ojos de mi nana.

-Muy bien.-Había respondido Bridge quitándose el barro de la cara.- Pero tendrás que aprender latín, historia y geografía, además de literatura. A cambio haremos una salida mensual…

-Cada semana.-Dije sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Eso deberé consultarlo con el señor Austen.

-El no está aquí y no vendrá hasta dentro de mucho. Por favor Bridge, haré todo lo que quieras. Seré buena.

En ese momento recuerdo que mi institutriz me miró con el ceño fruncido como si no creyera ni por asomo que esa niña que era yo pudiese ser como las demás niñas a las que había educado. No era como las demás. La falta de mi madre y las ausencias continuadas de mi padre, me habían formado un carácter difícil de soportar por las institutrices de Londres. Había tenido un total de cuatro. Y solo Bridge había sido capaz de aguantar mis cambios de temperamento, mis rabietas y mis silencios. Creo que fue porque ella se veía un poco en mi. Fue criada por su padre, que no viajaba tanto como el mío, sin madre y rodeada de hermanos varones más mayores que ella. Creo que me comprendía y por eso guardo un grato recuerdo de su presencia en mi vida, no sé si ella también. Lo espero.

Cuando mi padre regresaba de esos lugares extraños que le tenían tan ocupado, algunos no plasmados en los mapas, siempre me traía algún regalo que yo guardaba en un baulito que había sido de mi madre, la única cosa que encontré suya entre antigüedades guardadas en el sótano. Era un secreto, si mi padre lo hubiera descubierto me lo habría tirado. No sé porque guardé todas aquellas cosas allí, pero lo cierto es que años después aquel baúl viajaría conmigo hacía un lugar que no había tenido la intención de pisar, en unas circunstancias que me llevaron casi a volverme loca, loca en todos los sentidos, tal y como seguro mi madre lo estuvo. Y todo por un maldito hombre arrogante, prepotente y rico, muy rico. Los planes de mi tío para casarme, cuando mi padre faltó, le salieron más que redondos. Era de aquellos hombres que pensaban que las mujeres solo tenían tres cosas que proporcionar a los hombres: placer, hijos y compañía social. Ignoró toda su vida que yo había ejercido muchas otras funciones a lo largo de mi existencia, y que aquellas tres no fueron las más importantes en mi matrimonio.

Al igual que mi madre, mi matrimonio fue concertado, firmado y sellado a mis espaldas. Lo que no me imaginaba es que de aquella situación surgiría un amor tan grande. Nunca, en todos mis años de convivencia con mi tío Alfred, que fueron más de los deseados por circunstancias que ya contaré, pensé que algún día tendría que agradecerle aquel contrato marital. Nunca se lo dije, por supuesto, no iba a darle aquella satisfacción. Mi corazón infranqueable para tantos hombres que habían pretendido mi mano, alguno de ellos muy buenos partidos, solo se ablandó y se desnudó ante uno. Fue al único que me entregué en cuerpo y alma, y volvería a hacerlo cientos de veces, aunque para ello tuviera que atravesar el Atlántico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Siempre que mi padre regresaba al puerto de Londres de unos de sus atareados viajes, mi Nana y yo íbamos a esperarle. Recuerdo perfectamente el olor a mar, la sal, el sudor de los trabajadores, el ruido de los buques al zarpar o a su regreso y el bullicio de la gente. Me gustaban especialmente aquellos días en los que el sol acompañaba y no era necesario llevar guantes, ni ninguna otra prenda para repeler el frio. Eran raras las ocasiones en que eso ocurría.

Aquella mañana, mi Nana me dio indicaciones precisas de que no me soltara de su mano. Había más gente de la que recordaba haber visto en otras ocasiones, hombres con sus pipas sentados en los muelles discutiendo por el precio de los productos con otros hombres más refinados que hacían anotaciones en sus cuadernos, mujeres vestidas de colores llamativos, con terciopelos cubriendo sus enaguas y enseñando "sus pechugas", como había oído a Nana llamar a sus pechos. Esas mujeres seguro que eran las mismas que frecuentaba el tío Chamberlain antes de morir, pintadas "para que ni sus madres pudiesen reconocerlas" como decía Oreta cuando pelaba pollos en la cocina con las otras criadas de la casa y ellas pensaban que nadie podía oírlas. Solían llamar a esas mujeres, "prostitutas, rameras, mujeres de mala vida, pecadoras y siervas del demonio". Yo no las veía tan malas. Solo eran mujeres que movían mucho sus caderas y fumaban pitillos en lugares como el puerto o en sus lugares de trabajo, donde nadie las molestaba.

Yo, a veces, robaba algunas pinturas de la señorita Periwinkle y me ponía frente al espejo de mi cuarto. Luego me colocaba sus zapatos de charol negro y el chal violeta que me cubría casi todo el cuerpo, pero me faltaba algo. Y después de mucho remírame, me di cuenta de que no tenía pechugas y sabía que eso era algo que "volvía locos a los hombres" decía mi Nana entre risas conversando con las criadas de la casa. Aquellas conversaciones no eran de mi interés, tampoco los chicos lo eran, aunque mi Nana ya me había dicho que debía ser una señorita respetable si no quería quedarme solterona, fea, arrugada y sentada frente a la ventana mientras pasaban los años, sin que ningún pretendiente se fijara en mi. Decía que mi carácter nunca ayudaría a atraer a los hombres, gracias a dioshabía heredado la belleza de mi madre y mi padre se estaba encargando de darme los modales acordes a mi posición social. Si hubieran sabido lo mucho que aprendí con la señorita Periwinkle… Lo mucho que ella me enseñó de la vida, los hombres y la belleza efímera, el dinero que todo lo hace perder, hasta el honor, la importancia de dar nuestras ideas a conocer, aun siendo mujeres, a no callarnos ante los hombres, a verlos como compañeros de vida y no como una extensión de la rectitud con la que nos habían tratado nuestros padres, a amarlos con el corazón y no dejarnos llevar por el desatino, a luchar, a creer que hay algo más que lo impuesto, a no dejarnos vencer. Tal vez estos consejos me vinieron muy bien para saber lo que quería y lo que no, pero también supuso una continua batalla con el que sería después mi esposo, al que descubrí poco a poco y al que no dejé que se acercara a mí en todos los sentidos, me cerré en banda, le aborrecí sin darle siquiera el beneficio de la duda.

Llevaba una enorme sombrilla para taparnos a las dos de aquel maravilloso sol, sobre todo para taparme a mí. Estaba empeñada en que debía mantener mi piel de porcelana libre de manchas y cualquier otra cosa que afeara mi aspecto. Las señoritas que tenían manchas o la piel muy oscura no tenían el mismo valor que aquellas que lucían casi con la tez pura y cristalina. Mi Nana se había pasado las últimas semanas, ante el temor de la inmediata llegada de mi padre, lavándome la cara con leche mezclada con zumo de limón, un antiguo remedio, según me contaba mientras lo hacía, que las señoritas más respetables debían usar día sí, día también. Al parecer en mi nariz habían aparecido unas pequeñas motas de color marrón que afeaban mi rostro y podían hacer que nunca encontrara marido, algo que sin duda estaba entre mis pasatiempos favoritos a una semana de cumplir los nueve años. Contando esto una sonrisa se marca en mi cara. Quien iba a decirme que esas manchas serían tan adoradas por alguien algún día.

De ese modo, allí me encontraba yo, con la cara oliendo a leche podrida y limones rancios que disimulaba con un poco de colonia que Nana me había hecho poner sobre mis ropas. Además había usado un poco de polvos nacarados que no habían tenido mucho éxito. Ante el espejo yo seguía viendo las manchas. Nana dijo que tendría que pedir a Mortimer, nuestro mayordomo, que fuera a comprar algo mejor en esos lugares que él conocía y donde podía encontrar todo lo que deseara.

El buque de mi padre, o mejor, de mi abuelo August, era un esplendido ejemplar que siempre me dio miedo. Era como una especie de enorme monstruo oscuro con pequeñas ventanas en color amarillo y una cubierta donde podrían perfectamente pasear más de cincuenta personas al mismo tiempo. Le vi bajar la escalinata con sus botas de cuero negro, sus pantalones y su fajín azules y su camisa y chaqueta perfectamente combinada. Me sonrió, de la única forma que sabía y yo me desprendí de las garras de mi Nana y salte sobre él.

-¡Katie!-Mi padre me sostuvo entre sus brazos, pero era cierto, ya no era tan pequeña, tenía casi nueve años y había crecido mucho en ese año que él había estado fuera, así que no tuvo más remedio que soltarme de nuevo y me tomo de la barbilla para mirarme, ante los atentos ojos de Nana a su patrón por el miedo de que se percatara de aquellas manchas que había intentado sin mucho éxito tapar de mi rostro.- ¡Como has crecido!-Me dijo acariciándome dulcemente la punta de la nariz. Yo noté como Nana daba un resoplido en la parte de atrás y la miré victoriosa. Luego me abracé a la cintura de mi padre, le había echado tanto de menos en ese tiempo. El frescor de la lavanda fresca que siempre usaba para perfumar sus ropas me hizo sentir en casa otra vez.

-¡Papaíto! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en regresar?

-Papá ha tenido algunos negocios importantes que hacer.-La mano protectora de mi padre tomo la mía y el cochero se encargó de su pesado equipaje, mientras nos dirigíamos hasta el carruaje, con Nana mirando vigilante.-¡No me digas que no has estado bien en compañía de Oreta y la señorita Periwinkle!

-Bueno…en realidad te prefiero a ti.-Dije mirando a mi padre con gran zalamería. Otra vez el resoplido de Nana. Miré hacia atrás y le saqué la lengua, sabiendo de antemano que esa tarde iba a quedarme sin chocolate para merendar. Ya conseguiría otros dulces ahora que mi padre estaba allí. -Oreta a veces me riñe y la señorita Periwinkle…-Bendita señorita Periwinkle, era la mujer que me estaba mostrando el mundo que otros adultos trataban de ocultarme, así que me abstuve de hacer ningún comentario sobre ella.- ¿Qué me has traído papito?

Esa misma tarde pude contemplar las preciosas muñecas traídas desde la China y algunos vestidos que una famosa tejedora india había hecho expresamente para la hija del Capitán Sam Austen, esa era yo. Oreta no me dio chocolate aquella tarde, como ya sabía de antemano que haría, pero mi padre me tuvo entre sus rodillas contándome las más increíbles historias sobre lejanos lugares con extrañas criaturas y salvajes paisajes que me mostraba en dibujos. Eso fue mucho mejor que el mejor de los dulces.

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que le vi. Recuerdo cómo iba vestida, como iba vestido él, como olía, como me miró y lo que me dijo. Recuerdo el color de sus ojos y el impacto inicial que produjo en mí. Recuerdo a James Ford siendo solo un niño sin un lugar donde caerse muerto.

Había insistido tanto en acompañar a mi padre a la naviera aquella mañana que al final no tuvo más remedio que llevarme. Conocí a algunos oficiales, al patrón de un importante barco que se iba hacia las Américas para comerciar con los "yanquis" algo que luego conocimos por esta tierra como oro. Los ingleses no le dimos mucha importancia a aquel hallazgo en un principio, luego se lidiaron batallas para conquistarlo. Mi padre me pidió que esperara sentada en un banquito que estaba fuera de su oficina mientras despechaba unos asuntos en su despacho, solo le entretendrían unos minutos. Esos minutos fueron suficientes para que yo me distrajera. Había intentado quedarme allí sentada mirando el baile de mis pies, pero no pude hacerlo. Me era casi imposible mantenerme sin hacer algo tanto tiempo. Así que me levanté, solo para caminar un poco. Y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Primero lo escuché, escuché como tiraba piedras contra la pared de cemento y le vi de espaldas. Puede que él también me escuchase antes de verme, porque se dio la vuelta de inmediato y fijo sus ojos en mí. Como si se tratara del peor enemigo. Con los años, y mucha paciencia, descubrí porque aquel niño tenía esa mirada triste y de enfado, pero entonces me sobresaltó y puede que viera mis ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. Aquel niño, que no tenía más de catorce años, vestía chaleco y pantalón marrón, camisa blanca con los puños negros de suciedad y tenía un pequeño rasguño de sangre en la frente.

-¡Lárgate de aquí niña!-Pero yo no me moví. No sé por qué no lo hice, pero no me moví.- ¿Eres retardada o algo así?-Me preguntó con ambas manos en las caderas. Yo no tenía muchos amigos, esa era la verdad, no solía tratar con muchos niños, mucho menos tan mayores y con aquel aspecto. Las niñas debían estar con las niñas y los niños con los niños. No supe muy bien cómo enfrentar aquella pregunta, pero aquel chico no esperó y volvió a coger otra piedra del suelo y la tiro contra la pared.

-Me llamo Kate, Kate Austen, mi padre trabaja….-En ese momento se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta con la piedra en la mano y le vi resoplar sus rubios cabellos para apartarlos de su cara. Parecía muy enfadado conmigo. No entendía por qué le causaba tanto malestar tenerme allí delante. Solo quería ser educada y amable.

-Ni que me importara quién eres tú o tu padre.-Respondió casi chillando, lo que me hizo retroceder. Había escuchado historias de niños que vivían en la calle, entre la basura, sin familias o en enormes casas frías, grises y hacinados en pequeñas literas. ¿Sería acaso este unos de esos muchachos? Aunque a decir verdad no me pareció alguien desvalido, ni desnutrido. Solo un muchacho enfadado que tiraba piedras contra la pared de la naviera británica. Yo decidí no hacerle caso y proseguí hablando con él, de todos modos ninguno de los dos parecía tener nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Sabes que tienes sangre en la frente y que tu herida podría infectarse y podrías morir?-Entonces tiró la piedra con mayor suavidad que antes, esta vez en el suelo y por primera vez me miró sin parecer enfadado. De ese modo era mucho más hermoso. Nunca un chico me había parecido hermoso, y nunca había tenido que hablar con uno de ellos. Vi como se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo y luego miró hacía el edificio.

-¿El oficial Lowell está ahí dentro?- Yo sabía que había muchos oficiales ahí dentro, entre ellos el famoso Lowell, bastante más joven que mi padre y muy apuesto, de una de las familias más respetables de Londres y cuya esposa, una refinada joven con la que vivía en una casita de Kensington, estaba esperando un hijo, que nacería muy pronto. No entendí que querría entonces aquel joven zarrapastroso y con tan malos modales de un hombre como el oficial Lowell. Me llevó un tiempo entenderlo, pero cuando lo hice, odie a ese simpático hombre que cenaba en nuestra casa casi todas las semanas.-Un tipo alto y fuerte, con el pelo del mismo color que el mío y hoyuelos.

-¿Qué son hoyuelos?-Pregunté juntando mis manos delante de mi falda color lavanda. El chico señaló con su dedo unos pequeños agujeritos que tenía a ambos lados de los labios cuando sonreía. Yo le mire fijamente y una sonrisa se dibujo también en mis labios.-Nunca había visto a nadie con hoyuelos.-Dije acercándome a él. Y no es que fuera precisamente una niña que confiara en los extraños, pero dirigí mi dedo hasta uno de esos hoyuelos para tocárselo, pero él se apartó confuso. Y entonces su olor se impregnó en mis sentidos aquella mañana. Nunca había olido a nadie antes, sin contar a mi padre. Aquel chico olía a jabón, a tierra mojada, a aire fresco de invierno, a ramas secadas al sol del verano, a sabanas limpias, a hierba recién cortada, a agua clara corriendo por un riachuelo. Sin yo saberlo entonces, como tantas otras cosas por mi niñez, aquel aroma se impregnó en mí, se quedó para siempre en algún lugar de mi mente y mucho tiempo después, cuando menos lo esperaba, me sacudía el recuerdo de aquel día, de aquel niño, de aquel olor.

-Nunca había visto a una niña tan bajita.-Dijo mirándome despectivamente.

-¿Estas intentando romper el cristal de esa ventana?-Pregunté yo con una sonrisa, pero ni siquiera mis sonrisas eran capaz de aplacar su carácter.

-¿A ti que te parece?-Me coloqué a su lado y mire el montón de piedras que reposaban en un rincón, me quité uno de los guantes de seda blancos que llevaba puesto aquella mañana y me agache para buscar una piedra adecuada para aquella tarea. De repente romper aquella ventana me pareció muy divertido.

-Usas unas piedras muy pesadas, cuando llegan arriba no tienen fuerza y vuelven a caer.-El muchacho se agachó, porque era mucho más alto que yo, y desde mi posición parecía un gigante. Me miró realmente interesado y yo proseguí.- Tienes que buscar alguna más pequeña. Como esta.-Dije mostrándole una piedra que apenas cubría la pequeña palma de mi mano.

-¿De dónde has salido tu niña?-Me preguntó, y por vez primera le vi sonreír, quitarme la piedra y mirarla interesado en qué podría hacer algo tan pequeño contra un cristal tan grande y como llegaría a sobrepasar aquella altura.

-No has querido saberlo, no preguntes ahora.- Aquel niño ofuscado y hermoso, se levantó y tiró la piedra, y claro, como siempre que nos habíamos encontrado, tuve razón. O casi siempre la tuve. La piedra impactó y el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos. Le oí gritar de puro júbilo y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda tan fuertes que casi estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-Parece que las cosas pequeñas tienen su encanto, a fin de cuentas.-No lo vi como un coqueteo, yo no sabía qué era eso, pero reconozco que sentí un calor enorme y como mis mejillas palpitaban. El niño de la herida en la frente, que ni siquiera entonces me dijo su nombre, abrió mi mano y puso algo en la mía. Después desapareció.

Tardaríamos poco tiempo en volver a vernos y en unas circunstancias que marcaron su vida para siempre, y también la mía, aunque entonces no lo supiera aún. Aquel muchacho estaba a punto de vivir su peor pesadilla. Con los años pareció superarlo y yo le odié por engreído y por arrogante, por vividor y buscavidas, por burlarse de mí en tantas ocasiones y no tener la decencia de arrepentirse en ninguna de ellas. Le odié tanto que cuando supe en quién se había convertido para mí, en lo que tendríamos que compartir el resto de nuestras vidas, ese odio fue mayor, por sinvergüenza y por no haber tenido el valor de enfrentarme como cualquier caballero hubiera hecho. La escusa que puso entonces, más de cuatro años después de vernos por última vez en tierras inglesas, fue: "no tengo tiempo que perder en formalidades, y mucho menos para buscar esposa y casarme con ella". Aquella noche rompí varios jarrones que adornaban la alcoba que dispuso para mí. Los estrellé contra la puerta que cerró con llave para que no me escapara rumbo al puerto para regresar a mi tierra. Le odie tanto, que necesite dos cuadernos para relatar lo que aconteció los primeros meses que viví en Virginia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias Audry...espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tu opinión respecto a la historia...Y espero que este capitulo te de más información...XDDD**

**Capitulo 3**

Mi fiesta por mi nueve cumpleaños estuvo llena de los mismos adultos de siempre, sus hijos e hijas repelentes y caros regalos que no servían para nada.

Los cumpleaños en mi casa empezaban muy temprano. Mi padre me despertaba y me llevaba al salón donde me tenían preparado un buen festín: Hojaldres de nata, pastitas rellenas de crema de fresa, chocolate caliente y manzanas de caramelo. Todo para mí. La mesa larga e interminable del salón comedor siempre estaba repletada de regalos traídos desde muchos lugares distintos que mi padre no me daba cuando regresaba, sino que los guardaba a lo largo del año para ese día. Muñecas, vestidos, sombreros, zapatos, esencias y joyas. Algunas de aquellas cosas eran de un tamaño superior al mío, y no fue hasta ese día cuando descubrí a Nana abriendo dos enormes baúles en una de las habitaciones del final del corredor, cuando comprendí para que era todo aquello. Muchas de esas cosas y otras que yo no había visto nunca estaban guardadas allí. Yo me acerqué y pude contar al menos más de diez cajas repletas de cosas. Oreta me miró mientras doblaba entre papeles muy finos lo que parecía un camisón de dormir que podría servirle a la señorita Periwinkle, no a mí. La Nana me sonrió con un orgullo y un brillo en los ojos que no le había visto nunca, casi parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Algún día mi niña será tan dichosa que lucirá sus mejores galas delante del mejor de los esposos.-Me dijo colocando la pieza sobre otras que estaban perfectamente alienadas. Yo la miré sin comprender para que querría yo tantos camisones para dormir y tantos sombreros.

-Yo no voy a casarme, me quedaré siempre aquí con vosotros.-Dije cruzándome de brazos en un gesto que acabé por incorporar a mi repertorio casi como el hablar.

-Conocerás a un hombre extraordinario que te hará la mujer más feliz del mundo y entonces compartiréis vuestros días para toda la eternidad.-Aquello me sonó a mucho tiempo, demasiado. Eternidad era una palabra que por alguna razón no me gustaba. Así que fruncí el ceño y sonreí mientras agarraba la mano de mi nanita.

-¿Podré vivir aquí con mi esposo?-Pregunté con zalamería, aunque no me imaginaba con un esposo y mucho menos en aquella casa. Oreta negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras me acariciaba los cabellos con dulzura.

-Niñita, tu esposo tendrá una casa preciosa e inmensa, con muchos criados solo para ti, muebles tallados en roble, sabanas de fino lino, alfombras persas y lámparas de cristal de Bohemia.-Dijo todo aquello con una expectación y una floritura, que no supe muy bien como contradecir aquel entusiasmo.

-Pero mi papaíto se quedará solo. -Respondí algo pensativa ante aquella posibilidad remota. Mi Nana me miró con tristeza, pero resentida al mismo tiempo, como si eso fuera a ser un hecho que debía dar por sentada y que yo no comprendía que fuera a tener lugar.

-Es ley de vida niña.

-¡No! Él no me dejó sola cuando mi madre murió, yo tampoco lo haré. Se moriría de pena si le dejara en esta casa tan grande. ¿Quién me contaría cuentos y peinaría mis cabellos antes de dormir? ¿Quién me abrazaría en sus rodillas hasta quedarme dormida? ¿Quién me despertaría cuando esos sueños feos aparecieran en la noche?

-Muchas de esas cosas no serán necesarias cuando tengas tu propio hogar, ya lo verás.

-Pero este es mi hogar. No me iré nunca de aquí.

-Aún queda mucho para eso, vayamos abajo, el señor Austen nos estará esperando.

Aquella mañana mi padre tenía una sorpresa aún mayor que todos esos baúles llenos de extraños ropajes que no tenía intención de mostrar a ningún esposo. Vi un traje de amazona sobre el sofá de la salita roja, destinada a las comidas familiares, cuando las había. Mis abuelos maternos estaban allí, mi abuelo August, mi padre, la señorita Periwinkle y su prometido, Nana, todos los criados, el mayordomo, pero, yo echaba en falta a mi madre. Cada cumpleaños era peor, supongo que porque me hacía mayor. Sin embargo, nunca se lo dije a nadie y sonreía feliz como si realmente lo fuera, sabía que eso era lo que mi padre quería, y él también hacía como que era muy feliz. Nana me ayudó a ponerme aquel traje y mi padre y todos los presentes sonrieron abiertamente al verme llegar perfectamente vestida para llevar a cabo una carrera de caballos. Luego la mano de mi padre me guió hacía las caballerizas donde un precioso ejemplar castaño me esperaba, siendo cepillado por Asam, un hombre que había llegado con su familia para servir a mi padre desde tierras donde no tenían el mismo dios, ni las mismas costumbres. Su mujer y su hija Nadia, que se convertiría con los años en mi única amiga y confidente de vida, fueron parte de la familia de inmediato.

Asam con su cara amable y cariñosa, que muchos años después vería morir ante mis ojos, me ayudó a subir en el potrillo y aunque no me sentí muy segura, me agarré bien fuerte a las riendas y empecé a trotar suavemente ayudada por él. Mi padre me observaba desde el porche de nuestra casa y yo de vez en cuando pegaba un gritillo cuando el caballo movía las crines. Fue el mejor cumpleaños que recuerdo siendo niña, el único en el que no acabé vomitando la tarta de merengue y el único en el que un invitado inesperado llamó a la puerta cuando yo ya debería estar durmiendo.

Después de pasar toda la tarde comiendo, brincando, saltando y jugando, además de hacer una demostración a mis invitados de mis dotes para el piano, mi Nana me llevó a mi cuarto de la mano, tras despedirme de los adultos que aún quedaban en el salón azul. Las mujeres se habían marchado con los niños a descansar a sus casas, solo algunos hombres, amigos íntimos de mi padre, se quedaban hasta tarde. Sus conversaciones tediosas hacían que yo siempre acabara por estorbar y ser llevada a otras dependencias. Aquella noche no protesté, estaba tan cansada…Tenía los carrillos llenos de algodón dulce pegajoso que Nana me quitó a base de frotar, dejándome las mejillas sonrosadas y con gran escozor. Mi pelo había dejado de estar recogido en dos moñitos a los lados hacía muchas horas y cuando Nana me lo soltó, ni siquiera intento meterme el cepillo. Me quito el vestido lleno de manchas y luego me colocó la camisola para dormir. Me acomodé entre las sábanas, pero un pensamiento había estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hacía días. Había cosas que sabía no podía preguntarle a mi padre, pero tal vez Nana pudiese disipar mis dudas.

-Nanita. ¿Has visto alguna vez a alguien con hoyuelos?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta niña?-Oreta tenía la costumbre arraigada de tantos años durmiendo niños de sus patrones de arroparme hasta el cuello y meter la colcha por ambos lados de la cama, con lo cual parecía uno de esos pasteles de puerros y carne tan odiosos que se comían en nuestra casa los domingos. Sin embargo, a mi me encantaba cuando lo hacía. Las costumbres de Oreta, mi Nana, los consejos de la señorita Periwinkle y el olor de mi casa por las mañanas fueron una de las pocas cosas que al final eché de menos cuando me fui de allí.-Duerma un poco, ha sido un día muy largo.

-El oficial Lowell tiene hoyuelos, ¿crees que todos los hombres tienen hoyuelos? Mi padre no los tiene.-Mi nana apretó más fuerte la colcha y me metió los brazos dentro. Mis grandes ojos verdes la observaban y vi como recogía, algo incómoda, mi vestido sucio de la fiesta y lo colocaba sobre su brazo derecho. Se puso una mano en la cadera y me hizo un gesto de esos que Oreta ponía cuando algo no era de su agrado.

-Según hoy decir a mi madre y esta lo supo por la suya, algunas cosas se heredan de padres a hijos. Tal y como tu heredaste el carácter rebelde de la señora Austen, que en gloría dios la tenga.-Mi corta edad me impedía ver algunos signos en la cara de mi Nana que mi indicaron mucho después que no era en el cielo donde estaba mi madre precisamente. Pero eso ocurriría mucho después. Vi como se persignaba como hacían todas las mujeres adultas de mí alrededor al nombrar a alguien que había dejado este mundo y luego se sentó en la cama y me hizo un gesto para que iniciáramos el rezo como cada noche antes de dormir. Cerré los ojos y escuché como Oreta comenzaba la plegaría, pero enseguida separé mis manos que había sacado con gran dificultad de la colcha y ella abrió los ojos al no escucharme.

-Pero, ¿puede alguien tener hoyuelos y no ser parientes?-Pregunté impaciente.

-Creo que es prácticamente imposible.-Me respondió haciendo que juntara de nuevo mis manos en una postura totalmente sacra.

-¿Cuántas esposas tiene el oficial Lowell?-Los enormes ojos negros de Oreta se abrieron de par en par y, a pesar de su oscura tez, vi como le subían los colores y comenzaba a sudar nerviosa. La había pillado. Algo anda mal con ese oficial y yo no iba a dejar de indagar que era.

-¡¿Qué insolencia es esa señorita?! La señorita Suelen es su única mujer. Por cierto que tuvo hace dos días una niña preciosa a la que llamaron Mary Margaret. Rechoncha, con los ojos azules y el pelo rubio como su padre. Aunque no tan bonita como mi niña Katie.-Dijo sonriendo con ternura. Junte mis manos de nuevo, al darme cuenta de que no iba a sacar nada de Nana aquella noche.

-Los hoyuelos son un auténtico incordio.-Dije más enfurruñada de lo que había estado últimamente.

-Modere su lengua…

-Sí, o me quedaré sin marido como las hermanas Ferguson. –Oreta me dio un beso en la frente y continuamos el rezo sin que yo volviera a interrumpirlo. Cuando terminamos, reconozco que los ojos se me cerraban de cansancio, pero luego descubrí que solo era puro aburrimiento de escuchar la retahíla de nombres a los que Nana quería proteger aquella noche. Parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, pero lo hizo y yo me hice la dormida.

-Descansa mi niña, y sueña con los ángeles que la guardan en la noche.

Yo no podía dormir después de ingerir tanta cantidad de azúcar, mi cuerpo estaba rebosante de energía como para mover montañas y caminar hasta que llegara el día. El oficial Lowell y el niño de los hoyuelos tenían algún tipo de parentesco, tal vez eran tío y sobrino, o parientes lejanos, o tal vez…Me levanté de un sobresalto de la cama y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero aquel muchacho y sus hoyuelos ocupaban mis pensamientos. ¿De dónde sería? ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Tendría hermanos o hermanos, o sería hijo único como yo? ¿Cómo sería su casa? Unos pasos acelerados en la grava del patio hicieron que me incorporara, pero cuando me asomé a la ventana de mi cuarto, no vi a nadie. Acto seguido sonó la campana de la puerta principal y yo salí de mi cuarto, abriendo la puerta muy despacio. Me senté en los escalones, agarrada de la barandilla de madera donde no sería vista y vi como Mortimer abría la puerta, hablaba con alguien tan bajito que no podía adivinar el qué, ni mucho menos saber de quién se trataba. El mayordomo dejó la puerta entreabierta y se dirigió hacía el pasillo. Unos minutos después vi al oficial Lowell dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pareció intercambiar algunas palabras con una persona que seguía sin poder ver. Entonces lo vi todo. El oficial Lowell recogió su chaqueta que mi padre le ofreció y salió cerrando la puerta. Corrí al balcón que estaba entreabierto en la habitación de mi padre. El niño de los hoyuelos y Lowell estaban esperando a que el cochero los recogiera a ambos y escuché claramente la dirección que el oficial le dio a este.

Aquella noche no dormí y me levanté muy temprano con la escusa de recoger junto a la señorita Periwinkle unos vestidos nuevos en la tienda de Madame Línchelow.

Me fue imposible despegarme de la señorita Periwinkle en toda la mañana, era natural, pues solo tenía nueve años, pero la mente y el corazón inquieto. Intenté distraerla, pero fue en vano. Mi institutriz solía regalar ropa usada a las familias que no podían permitirse usar ropajes nuevos, así que me llevo con ella al convento de las hermanas piadosas y dolientes. Allí estuvimos casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Las hermanas nos dieron un almuerzo consistente en un caldo marrón y algo de verduras hervidas, todo muy rico, pero muy escaso.

Casi había perdido la esperanza de conseguir averiguar algo sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior cuando el muchacho de los hoyuelos apareció frente a mí. Solo que no parecía él. Le reconocí por el cabello rubio ceniza que caía sobre sus ojos y por que el oficial Lowell acababa de despedirle en las escalinatas de lo que parecía una Iglesia casi derruida y llena de manchas negras de suciedad mezclada con humedad. Me acerqué hasta él, que no levantó la mirada para ver quién era, solo siguió allí, como una estatua. Luego me senté a su lado y giró la cabeza para que no le viera llorar. Sé que estaba llorando, porque tenía la manga de su chaqueta gris mojada. Yo busqué en mi pequeño bolsito el pañuelo que Nana siempre me hacía llevar no sabía con qué fin, pero al perecer había encontrado una tarea para él. Se lo ofrecí y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero lo cogió y se limpió los ojos, yo dejé que lo hiciera sin mirarle, pero me resultaba difícil no hacerlo. Me recordaba a mi cuando nadie quería hablarme de mi madre, de porqué se había ido, de porqué jamás la tendría conmigo. El muchacho se sonó la nariz y lo doblo con cuidado. Acto seguido me lo ofreció con una mueca. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, mucho más azules que la primera vez que le vi. A la luz de aquella tarde era difícil imaginarle tirando piedras contra la naviera británica.

-Puedes quedártelo.-Le dije con una mueca y un gesto dulce que le hice con la mano.-Tengo muchos.

-Este no es sitio para una señorita como tú, seguro que te están buscando.-Me respondió tan insolente como el primer día, mientras se ponía una gorra de paño negra algo descolorida por el lavado. Solo estaba enfadado y triste y yo sabía que había algo que a mí me funcionaba para quitarme la tristeza.

-Puedo invitarte a un dulce de chocolate, son mis favoritos, ¿quieres uno? Tengo para los dos.-Le dije enseñándole algunas monedas que guardaba en mi bolsito. El muchacho me miró y cuando lo hizo casi podía imaginarlo siendo alguien agradable. Me miró tan fijamente y con tanta profundidad que tuve que sonreír, él también lo hizo, pero cogió las monedas y las guardó en mi bolso de nuevo. Y recordé que tenía algo suyo en mi casa. Aquello que puso en mi mano la primera vez que nos vimos. Se me había olvidado traerlo, ya se lo devolvería otro día.

-Mi madre ha muerto.-Me dijo de repente y vi como sus labios temblaban y como su garganta se movía inquieta. Luego apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas y yo hice lo mismo. Yo tampoco tenía madre y ahora el niño de los hoyuelos y yo teníamos algo en común de lo que hablar. De repente me imaginé que podíamos ser grandes amigos. Podría ser mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo. No sabía en aquel entonces que jamás seriamos amigos y que llegaría a desear que muriese o desapareciese para siempre, o que unos de esos monstruos que mi padre me había contando que habitaban en las profundidades del mar se lo comiera y no dejara ni rastro de su persona. Pero en ese entonces, con mi inocencia prácticamente intacta, podía soñar como la niña que era. Podía imaginar un mundo donde no existieran distinciones de clases, honores, ni poder supremo. En mi mundo de nueve años aquel muchacho solo tenía hoyuelos y era mi confidente y yo la suya. Con el tiempo me enteré de que fui la primera persona con la que habló desde que esa noche su madre hubiera dado su último suspiro. Cuando ese momento llegó, se quedó mudo, y había sido esa tarde, al verme allí sentada a su lado, cuando había vuelto a abrir la boca. Lo sé, porque él mismo me lo confesó una noche muchos años después y con nuestras vidas cargadas de experiencias. Una de esas noches donde yo me rendía y él se quitaba la máscara de hombre poderoso y sin escrúpulos. Esos momentos en que volvíamos a ser los dos niños que se conocieron frente a las puertas de la naviera inglesa y rompieron el cristal del despacho del oficial Lowell.-Murió anoche, estaba muy enferma. Estoy esperando a que vengan a recogerme.

-¿Tu padre?-Me miró y sonrió de una forma casi adulta, como si él no fuera tan inocente como lo era yo. Estaba claro que había vivido momentos difíciles que le habían hecho perder parte del niño que alguna vez fue.

-No tengo padre. Digamos que… no puede ser mi padre. Tiene otra esposa y una hija pequeña, no puede ocuparse de mí.

-¿Y quién va a recogerte entonces?

-No lo sé. Ese hombre que has visto antes, va a enviarme a un colegio para que aprenda el arte de la marina. Dice que no puedo quedarme solo por la ciudad.-Me respondió no muy convencido de que eso fuera lo mejor para él. Había algo despectivo en la forma que tenía de hablar de ese padre que no podía ocuparse de él. Entonces entendí que ese hombre que yo había visto era el prestigioso oficial Lowell, casado, con una hija que acababa de nacer y con una posición social que le impedía reconocer a ese muchacho como su hijo. Mucho tiempo después supe toda la historia que unía a Lowell con el que fue mi esposo, pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no logré entender cómo pudo desentenderse de ese modo de un muchacho que era su viva imagen y sangre de su sangre.

-Yo creo que es una gran idea.-Respondí entonces no siendo consciente de que era lo peor que podían hacer por él. Me asusté cuando le vi ponerse de pie y hablarme de ese modo. Casi estuve a punto de romper a llorar. Y pensar la de veces que lo vería así y la de veces que le enfrentaría sin ganas de llorar y con buenas replicas que darle. Porque los años nos enseñaron mucho a los dos, sobre todo a mí. Él ya tenía la lección casi aprendida. Yo había vivido entre algodones gran parte de mi vida, James tuvo que luchar desde el momento en que fue concebido. Yo solo tenía que pedir algo por mi boca y al instante estaba frente a mí.

-La gente de tu clase se cree que puede venir a nuestros barrios y darnos vuestra mierda, la mierda que os sobra y con eso nosotros seremos felices y no veremos la miseria en la que vivimos. Los hombres ricos como ese Lowell se acuestan con mujeres como mi madre y cuando tienen que hacer frente a un hijo bastardo, se dan la vuelta y no vuelven.-Tragué saliva y vi a la señorita Periwinkle al otro lado de la acera que me hacía un gesto para que volviera a su lado. Yo me levanté y me coloqué el sombrerito que llevaba y que se me había ladeado por mirar a aquel muchacho mientras me hablaba.

-No te entiendo.-Pero a él parecía darle lo mismo.-Pero puedo hablar con mi padre…

-Vete de aquí Kate como te llames y déjame en paz.-Dijo dándose la vuelta. Me quedé un rato mirando su espalda y comprendí que aquel muchacho no quería ser mi amigo, yo no le caí bien a pesar de compartir pesares. Parecía que prefería estar mejor solo. Yo no era de las que obligaba a la gente a ser mis amigos. Pero antes de irme, le dije algo que guardaría consigo el resto de su vida. Y cuando pronuncié aquellas palabras, se que estaba arrepentido de haberme tratado de ese modo. Eso es algo que también la experiencia me enseñó.

-Siento mucho la muerte de tu madre.-Esperé que me dijera algo, que se diera la vuelta o asintiera. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Bajé los escalones con pesadumbre y la señorita Periwinkle, que me esperaba y había observado toda la escena con aquel muchacho, me agarró de la mano y juntas hicimos el camino hacía el cochero. Antes de irme, vi a un hombre fornido y con espesa barba parar un coche frente a la Iglesia, fue de ese modo como supe el nombre del muchacho de los hoyuelos.

-¿Eres Jim? Sube hijo, nos espera un largo camino.

No volví a verle en muchos años, cuando ya me había convertido en una jovencita y mis "pechugas" se habían desarrollado considerablemente y los bailes comenzaban a acecharme. En ese tiempo prácticamente me olvidé de él, al igual que yo pensaba que él habría hecho, porque ni en mis mejores sueños habría adivinado lo que estaba por venir, lo que la vida nos tenía preparado, lo mucho que nos habíamos extrañado sin saberlo y lo mucho que nos quedaba por hacerlo.

Yo había cambiado, él había cambiado. Nuestro mundo también, pero eso no impidió los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar y posibilitaron que volviera a ver a ese muchacho con hoyuelos al que llamaban Jim, pero cuyo verdadero nombre, James Ford, no descubrí hasta mucho después.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Mary Ford tenía solo diecisiete años cuando llegó en un barco que la traía desde el nuevo mundo para servir en una de las familias más importantes de la sociedad británica, los Lowell-Burlington. Era de un lugar llamado Colorado, en América, ese continente lejano donde muchos británicos empezaban a hacer fortuna y conquistar terrenos. Solo traía una pequeña bolsa de tela gris donde llevaba una muda limpia, dos monedas de plata que su madre había ahorrado en un año para ella y una pastilla de jabón envuelta en una tela bordada con sus iniciales. Cuando puso los pies sobre suelo británico sus desgastadas botas marrones resonaron tímidamente en el pavimento. Vestía una falda gris oscura, una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y una toca que su madre había tejido ese invierno del mismo color que la falda. Algunos mechones de su cabello rubio oscuro se habían soltado del moño que se había hecho aquella mañana en el hacinado camarote que compartía con otras cuatro mujeres, que al igual que ella, habían sido mandadas a servir a Europa con el objetivo de ahorrar dinero que mandar a sus familias y regresar a casa con un buen porvenir.

Alguien se había acercado hasta ella y comenzado a observarla con inquisitiva mirada, a su lado apareció el hombre que las había reclutado en tierras americanas y que las había traído hasta aquí. El primero de esos hombres se colocó tan cerca de ella, que podía oler el tabaco rancio y el whisky en su aliento.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Preguntó con los dientes llenos de manchas amarillentas y los ojos vidriosos. Ella no le miró, solo se dedicó a respirar por la boca para no inhalar su fétido hedor.

-Diecisiete, señor.

-Pareces más joven.-La tomó de la barbilla e hizo que abriera la boca para contar sus dientes y muelas. Luego le pasó un peine descolorido por los cabellos, haciendo que estos se soltaran y brillaran bajo el sol. El otro hombre sonrió como un auténtico patán vicioso.

-Eso es porque todavía no ha conocido varón.

-Aquí tendrás muchas oportunidades de hacerlo.-Dijo el observador colocándose tras ella, pasando una mano por su delicado cuello.-Una chica tan bonita como tú no pasará desapercibida. Eso sí, si te quedas preñada serás enviada de vuelta. No queremos bastardos en Inglaterra.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó sacando un pequeño cuaderno de la chaqueta.

-Mary Angélica Ford.

-Llévala con las demás, parece que no está enferma y no ha sido maltratada. Además no tiene piojos y está limpia.

La madre de James comenzó a servir en la lujosa casa del retirado teniente Lowell, que a sus cincuenta años rebosaba de salud si no fuera por la metralla que continuaba incrustada en su rodilla derecha desde hacía años y que le había producido una crónica cojera. La esposa del teniente era la dulce y sumisa Charlotte. Se había pasado gran parte de su vida de baile en baile para buscar un esposo que fuera del agrado de su recto padre, el empresario Roger Gregerson, uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Inglaterra y que solía tomar el té con la familia Real en sendas ocasiones. De ese modo, Charlotte se convirtió en la esposa de Duncan Lowell, y como consecuencia, en la madre de sus cuatro hijas, tres de ellas ya casadas, y del joven Francis Lowell, uno de los jóvenes casaderos más apuestos y galantes que poblaban Londres y que había seguido los pasos de su padre, pero en vez de en tierra, decidió poner sus pies en alta mar. Librando batallas contra ostentosos barcos a los que siempre vencía. Era un hombre alto, fuerte, de cabellos color ceniza y grandes ojos que a veces podían parecer azules y en otras ocasiones verdes. Eran conocidas sus habilidades para encandilar a las damas, pero ninguna de ellas había sido suficiente para llevarla al altar y hacerla su esposa.

La mañana en la que todo cambió para Mary Ford, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el pan para el desayuno de sus patrones que despertaban alrededor de las ocho, cuando escucharon los golpes en la puerta de la cocina. Carmen, que chapurreaba un inglés mezclado con español, dejó el paño sobre la mesa donde ambas se afanaban en dar forma a la mole de harina, agua y sal, y se dirigió a la puerta. Al instante de abrirla un hombre apareció en la puerta con un saco al hombro. La criada dio un grito de júbilo y de su boca solo salieron dos palabras: ¡Mi niño!, pronunciado en un idioma que él parecía entender, porque se abrazó a Carmen, pero que para Mary era totalmente desconocido, aunque la hubiese escuchado hablar en sendas ocasiones. Su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel joven y le pareció que no era el hijo de Carmen. Al instante supo que se trataba del hijo que los patrones daban por muerto, ya que llevaba más de un año sin dar señales de vida, en uno de esos viajes a los que marchaba con una fecha concreta, pero nunca se sabía cuando iba a volver. Mary apartó sus ojos de los de aquel joven que la miraban de forma inquisitiva y continuó con su labor. Pero aquel joven le dio un beso en la mejilla a Carmen y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó colocando sus manos en la mesa, a corta distancia de las suyas. Pero ella no contestó.

-Esta es Mary, la nueva doncella.-Respondió por ella la predispuesta Carmen. Francis cogió un trozo de unos de los bizcochos que habían sido sacados del horno y se lo introdujo en la boca, mientras seguía mirándola.

-¿Ella no sabe hablar?

-Sí, señor.-Respondió la madre de James, secándose el sudor con la manga de su camisa.-Mary Ford.

-Así que… ¿Mary Ford? No hay muchos Ford por aquí.

-Viene del nuevo continente. América.

-Carmen, deja que hable ella. ¿Te tratan bien aquí, Mary Ford?

-Muy bien señor.

-¿Podrías prepararme un baño? Estoy sucio y cansado.

-Yo lo haré señorito Francis. Mary no está aquí para eso.-Respondió Carmen, abriendo la puerta de la cocina que daba paso a la casa principal. Este resopló e hizo un gesto con las cejas, mientras robaba otro trozo de bizcocho que devoró con ansia y luego la criada le hizo un gesto con la mano.-Siga el camino, muchacho.

-Ha sido un placer Mary Ford.

Mary se sentía violentada por las miradas que el joven Lowell le daba cuando menos lo esperaba, sobre todo cuando no había nadie alrededor, que era casi siempre. Le intimidaba quedarse sola en su presencia y los días que tenía libre y decidía pasear por la ciudad siempre se lo encontraba por donde iba y esa mirada recorría todo su ser con una pasión que jamás había reconocido en sí misma. Era tal el miedo que sentía a que aquello fuera a volverla loca, que decidió que lo mejor era que encontrara otra casa en la que servir, puesto que si no se marchaba de allí pronto, estaba más que segura de que algo iba a tener lugar. Pero era demasiado tarde, al menos no tuvo el suficiente coraje y arrojo para hablar con su patrón al respecto. Le parecía que si ella se quedaba quieta, si no correspondía a esas miradas y a ese juego, Francis Lowell la dejaría en paz.

Pero no fue así. La noche los encontró, la pasión los desbordó y el sótano de los Lowell se convirtió en el rincón secreto donde no podían ser vistos, escuchados, ni sentidos. A Mary le resultaba prácticamente imposible pensar que alguien no pudiera escucharlos, puesto que por mucho que pusiera de su parte, le resultaba casi imposible evitar un quejido o algún susurro. Francis era un amante excepcional, atento y apasionado, apuesto y masculino, del que acabó por enamorarse. Se imaginó teniendo una vida junto a él, dando a luz a sus hijos, construyendo un futuro juntos.

Los meses pasaron y el descubrimiento del hijo que crecía en su interior la golpeó de repente. Nadie de la casa era ajeno al hecho de que había engordado, y sus intentos por tapar su embarazo fueron inútiles. La señora Lowell se lo comunicó a su esposo, en unas de esas contadas ocasiones en las que se miraban o conversaban, y este mandó llamar a Mary a su despacho. Ella ya sabía cuál era el motivo de aquella reunión, lo que no sabía es que se encontraría con Francis allí, cabizbajo, al lado de su padre y mirándola a escondidas, como siempre. Mary tomó asiento, Francis no y el teniente Lowell le extendió un sobre lleno de lo que pudo comprobar eran billetes. Mary miró a Francis pero este no correspondió a su mirada. Duncan Lowell fue directo y escueto.

-Tendrás todo el dinero que quieras, para ti y para ese desgraciado. Nadie deberá saber jamás quien es su padre. Estas cosas ocurren más a menudo de lo que uno imagina.

-No quiero su dinero.

-Entonces será mejor que ese niño no nazca. No quiero bastardos en mi familia.

-Este hijo es solo mío, nunca será de su familia.-Dijo levantándose y dejando la estancia que jamás habría de volver a pisar.

-Espera…-Escuchó decir a Francis casi como un lamento. Pero era tarde para esperar.

-Ni se te ocurra ir tras ella u ordeno que la maten a ella y al niño.

Pero Francis desafió los consejos de su padre y acudió en la búsqueda de la doncella de la cual se había enamorado desde que la viera aquella mañana en la cocina de su casa haciendo pan. No le fue muy difícil encontrarla, no estaba muy lejos. Sentada en un banco del parque principal con su maleta a los pies y arropada con el chal de lana que su madre había tejido para ella y con el que había llegado a Inglaterra. No tenía otro lugar al que ir. Estaba sola, embarazada y desamparada de aquellos que pensaba la protegerían de cosas como aquellas. Pero había sido ella la primera en desprotegerse, en sucumbir a un amor que no le estaba permitido, amar a alguien que nunca sería suyo. Intentar unir dos mundos que nunca habían siquiera dormido bajo el mismo cielo.

-Voy a volver a casa.-Dijo entre lágrimas, sujetándose el hogar que su cuerpo había creado para aquel hijo.

-Puedo ayudarte con el bebé. Haré lo que me pidas, Mary.-Le respondió un joven, enamorado e inocente Francis.

-Entonces márchate.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Francis Lowell era la tenacidad y la cabezonería. Compró una casa, en un barrio modesto, que colmó de todas las comodidades que ella necesitara. Cada noche saltaba por la ventana de su cuarto y se iba a dormir con ella, sabiendo de antemano que aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Su padre le estaba buscando esposa, había elegido a algunas candidatas y por supuesto Mary Ford no era una de ellas.

La noche en la que James Ford nació, su madre había terminado de fregar la vajilla en la pila y se dirigía a dormir, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Sintió el líquido caliente resbalando por sus piernas y un fuerte dolor que recorrió su vientre, y supo que el bebé estaba en camino. Tal y como habían acordado, envió a Suzanne, la única de las sirvientas americanas que viniera con ella en el barco desde América que aún permanecía en Inglaterra, a que fuera a buscar a Francis para darle la noticia de que el niño iba a nacer. En las anotaciones que James guardaba de su madre como oro en paño, leí que aquella noche Suzanne regresó una hora después sola. Cuando entró en la alcoba de Mary, encontrándola rota de dolor y empapada en sudor y lágrimas, esta le contó una mentira piadosa que calmó su miedo. Le dijo que Francis Lowell se encontraba fuera de Londres aquella noche por negocios, pero que regresaría por la mañana y entonces le contaría la noticia del alumbramiento de su hijo. Mary descubrió la verdad meses después, cuando con sus propios ojos, vio salir a Lowell del brazo de su joven, rica y bien posicionada primera esposa. Como un jarro de agua fría aquella visión le nubló la vista. Cuando regresó a casa entre la neblina de la noche, su hijo dormía plácidamente en su cuna, al cuidado de una joven muchacha a la que había alquilado una de las habitaciones de aquella casa que odiaba más que a su comprador. Como tortura eterna, su hijo era la viva imagen de su progenitor y con los años todavía sería más patente.

Si había algo que también caracterizaba a Francis Lowell era la creencia en el honor. Se presentó en aquella casa abandonada que él mismo había comprado para ella y su hijo al que no conocía. No había nadie, y nunca supo donde encontrarlos. Tampoco busco mucho, ni con tanta desesperación. Mary Ford acabó apagando la chispa que una vez aquel hombre encendiera en ella y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a criar a su hijo con cariño y devoción, a trabajar para darle un buen porvenir y a olvidar a Francis Lowell, enterrar sus recuerdos y borrarlo de cada unos de los poros de su piel. No fue fácil sin embargo dejar de oír su nombre a su alrededor o noticias sobre él. Se decía que su esposa le había abandonado, puesto que no era capaz de darle hijos, otros decían que una maldición de tierras lejanas se había apoderado de él y que vagaba por las calles más oscuras de Londres como un fantasma. Lo único cierto de todo aquello era que se hizo oficial de la naviera británica y viajó alrededor del mundo buscando una cura para la enfermedad sin remedio que sufría. La tristeza se hizo presa de su rostro y los años se le echaron encima súbitamente. Se dejó una poblada barba rubia y el pelo más largo de lo esperado por un caballero.

El 15 de mayo de 1812, el mismo día que yo vine al mundo, James Ford cumplía seis años. Como regalo su madre le llevó a la tienda de golosinas más grande de la ciudad y dejó que eligiera el artículo que él deseara. No estuve presente en ese momento. Mientras James se veía por vez primera con su padre, yo luchaba por salir del interior de mi madre. Es curioso como la vida nos lleva, nos guía y nos une con los años y con los acontecimientos. Ahora que escribo esto, sonrío al imaginar cuán difícil era que alguien como él y alguien como yo uniéramos nuestras vidas. Y que fácil resultó después que así fuera. Para mí no había otra forma posible de existencia que junto a aquel niño que se decidió por una piruleta de caramelo y tiraba de su madre para salir a la hermosa mañana de primavera londinense. Pero tal y como ella escribió en aquel diario desgastado que James se llevó consigo a Virginia, no pudo moverse porque una fuerza mucho más devastadora que el odio le impedía que lo hiciera. Francis Lowell, ojeroso, delgado, con una poblada barba y un cabello largo y descuidado, había regresado de donde fuera que hubiera estado. Y sabía que su hijo algún día tendría ese mismo aspecto. Los mismos ojos, los mismos hoyuelos, la misma mirada profunda y del color del mar en calma. El niño intentó captar la atención de su madre, sin embargo, fue el hombre de la chaqueta de color azul marino quien se agachó a su altura y le tendió la mano.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-Mary Ford escribió que James no se escondió tras sus faldas como hacía siempre que alguien desconocido intentaba hablar con él, sino que apretó la mano de aquel hombre y le miró atento, como si en cierto modo, algo le resultara familiar. Mary habría de guardar aquel recuerdo y rememorarlo en su lecho de muerte una y otra vez, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. James me contó que en su deliro mortuorio repitió siempre la misma letanía una y otra vez: Fran. El diminutivo con el que se refería a Francis Lowell en el diario que escribió y que empleaba en sus noches de amor juntos.

-No habla con aquellos a los que no conoce. Si nos disculpa, se nos hace tarde.

-Me gustaría enmendar todos los errores que he cometido, Mary.-Le escucho decir a su espalda.

-Para eso también es tarde ya. Buenos días señor Lowell.

James era un niño rebelde y poco aficionado a la escuela. Si había algo que realmente le apasionaba era el mar y los barcos. Se pasaba gran parte de la mañana en el puerto viendo a los barcos atracar y zarpar rumbo a lugares que soñaba con poder explorar. Fue allí donde el oficial Lowell consiguió llevarlo a su terreno. Sin saber siquiera de quién se trataba, James comenzó a frecuentar su compañía. Mary le había avisado de que no había que hacer mucho caso a los locos que regresaban de la mar. El mar trastornaba hasta el más cuerdo de los hombres, le había dicho. Mary no pudo imaginar que su hijo podría sospechar siquiera la relación que existía entre él y el oficial Lowell con el pasar de los años, hasta que una noche regresó a casa cuando tenía solo doce años y la encontró tirada en el suelo de la cocina completamente inmóvil. No sabía a quién acudir, donde ir, apenas conocían a nadie en aquel lugar. Todas eran personas mayores que no habrían la puerta cuando caía la noche. Sin pensarlo, se aventuró hasta la naviera y allí encontró a Francis Lowell, que sin decir una palabra, se llevó consigo al médico de confianza de la familia hasta la casa de Mary Ford. Las noticias no fueron muy esperanzadoras. Algo se comía por dentro la vida de su madre. Algo, que no comprendía como alguien no podía hacerlo desaparecer.

Desde ese momento Francis Lowell los visitó con más frecuencia, se encargó de las caras medicinas e incluso obligaba a James a ir a la escuela cada día. Mary y él nunca volvieron a hablarse. Ella permitía aquel intercambio entre padre e hijo porque sabía a ciencia cierta que no volvería a ver algo así en lo poco que le quedaba de vida, esto era lo último que podía hacer por su hijo.

El mismo día en el que conocí al muchacho de los hoyuelos en la cara, ese día en el que intentaba romper con amargura el cristal del despacho del oficial Lowell, su madre, postrada en una cama y casi sin fuerzas, le había confesado quien era en realidad Francis Lowell. James acababa de enterarse de que aquel hombre era su padre. El mismo hombre que se había desposado en dos ocasiones, la última hacía solo unos meses. En ninguna de esas ocasiones lo hizo con su madre. Y se preguntaba por qué. Porque una mujer tan buena, cariñosa y hermosa como su madre no era merecedora de las atenciones de un hombre como aquel. Los libros que había leído de la biblioteca del profesor Locke, esos libros prohibidos, hablaban de muchas cosas que estaban penadas si eran dichas en voz alta. La lucha de clases, el poder de las masas, la clase obrera, los ricos, los nuevos ricos, los escalones que separaban a unos de otros. Las líneas que no debían ser traspasadas. Su madre lo hizo, su padre también. Precisamente por eso no estaban juntos. No podían estarlo. Y él era el fruto de esa desigualdad entre ellos.

La madre de James murió la madrugada del día 16 de mayo de 1821, la misma noche que yo había cumplido nueve años, la noche en la que James se presentó en mi casa para buscar a su padre, el oficial Lowell, quien en silencio y muy despacio, se había despedido de Mary Ford muchos años atrás.


End file.
